Strangers
by Crun0l
Summary: Out of all the places to be, I had to be here. Rosabella didn't want to be there, yet here she was, stuck in a stereotypical teenage party. How fun(!) Darling x Rosabella. No cover image for now. One-Shot. Extremely suggestive.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Ever After High.** _Italics_ **are Rosabella's thoughts.**

* * *

 _I hate this party. Why am I here? How did I even allow myself to be persuaded by my cousin into doing this. When she said "no worries, you'll be with me the whole time" why did I fall for those empty words. The same empty words that were forgotten._

So easily forgotten like Rosabella now.

Rosabella was standing against the wall, alone. It used to be a pale creamy coloured wall. Now it had some indistinct stain smothered all over it. Not that Rosabella noticed. Her surroundings had become a horny blur that pulsed with the cyclic bass of the song. Her headache pounding with the rhythm of the drum. Her ears bleeding to the pitch of the vocals - metaphorically of course.

Then she asked herself.

 _What's even the point of music? No one's dancing anymore._

And no one was. Everyone seemed to be stuck in pairs. Experimenting how many different ways they could turn the other on. They were so absorbed with each other, no one seemed to notice Rosabella glaring at her phone screen, trying to scavenge for any method out. Desperately wishing for a teleportation skill, so she could go home and sleep. She would've drifted into some foreign world, and forgotten all about this orgy of a party. She had so nearly slept on the sofa, but nearby rabbits had beaten her to it, and defiled any future plans Rosabella had to sit on it. Frustration building up inside her she walked away, knowing they wouldn't even hear her had she commented. "This is my cousin's house." She muttered to herself. "I sometimes live here." It disgusted her.

She couldn't stand it here.

 _I want to go home._

Yet here she was stuck listening to the 5th repeat of the same song.

There's a stranger near her. Not a stranger randomly getting drinks, but another stranger, alone, just like Rosabella.

Yet unlike Rosabella, she actually looked dressed for this kind of party. Her shirt had mini jewels along the neckline, almost stealing attention away from anything else. Her hair sparkled under the dim lighting of the room; that was an impossible feat. Rosabella could barely get the mirror to show her face in the reflection. Yet still her golden blue eyes twinkle, and reflect a million different stars. Although she emanates beauty; she doesn't smile.

But she does move. Closer and closer to Rosabella.

 _Maybe she's noticed me staring._

Then she walks past Rosabella and reaches for an empty cup and pours a drink. Relief somewhat washes over Rosabella. The last thing Rosabella wanted to do was cause a conflict, especially just because she was looking at someone in the wrong way.

Without the blonde stranger to look at, Rosabella felt so bored, more bored than before. Until she hears a faint voice under the music, "would you like one?". The voice belonged to the stranger.

 _A beautiful voice for a beautiful princess._

Rosabella refused politely. But she had already made eye contact with the Stranger. And Rosabella couldn't comprehend why she was attracted. Her eyes weren't even that deep, but Rosabella couldn't turn away. They were so fascinating. There were little hints of grey, streaming in her irises. They contrasted against the sky blue streaks.

 _Her eyes almost look silver._

She seemed to have captivated Rosabella in her charm. Yet she hadn't even spoken a word. It seemed to Rosabella that somehow she had done the same. The stranger was speechless. For the two minutes she was there, she had not spoken a word. Neither of them had. For one-hundred and twenty seconds they just stared at each other. They stared into each other. Maybe they wanted to understand each other. They should just talk.

 _Fuck it._

Rosabella kissed her. There was no logical reason why. Rosabella had no alcohol go drink that day. She was only under the influence of herself.

So why was she kissing her? Maybe she desperately wanted to escape from her surroundings that bad that she'd kiss a random stranger and melt away in their lips. Maybe it was because of her pounding headache that she couldn't think straight anymore. Maybe it was genuinely because she was just like the other teenagers, and she did crave the feeling of someone else's touch like they did. Or maybe she did just like this stranger. Either way Rosabella had kissed her, and she kissed Rosabella back. And somehow Rosabella had let herself be pulled into a room with the door shut behind them. The outside world locked away from her. Now it was just her and a random stranger. Together.

She was so skeptical of the party, and where it would take her. She didn't think she'd enjoy waking up in the arms of a stranger so much.

* * *

 **Sorry guys but my laptop's having connection issues so the time it's taking for the next chapter Beauty and the Knight is longer than expected. So while you guys are waiting I posted just to make sure you weren't too bored.**

 **If you couldn't tell Darling Charmig is the stranger.**

 **Feel free to Review.**

 **If you notice any spelling mistakes don't forget to tell me.**

 **This is a one-shot btw.**

 **Write to you later,**

 **Crunol.**


End file.
